Facebook Spirit Tentative Title
by mizzybizzy
Summary: Online temporarily.  A screenwriting class assignment.  Thought i'd throw it on here and see if it was worth continuing.  Basically... a girl doesn't repost and suffers the consequences. Takes place season 6 after "Family Matters."


Assignment #8- Supernatural Script created with Final Draft by Final Draft, Inc.

* * *

[ bottom ] TEASER FADE IN INT. TEEN'S ROOM - NIGHT ABBY SMITH (17) sits in her dark room in front of the computer. It's sunset. She scrolls through a list of comments on Facebook, obviously from some fan page. She comes across one particular comment: "DON'T READ THIS! Sarah Sherman was killed in her sleep by her father. Her mother found her dead the next morning. Her body disappeared before the funeral. If you don't repost this on five other pages, she will slash your throat like her daddy did to her at midnight. You've been warned." Abby scoffs. ABBY I hate these stupid things. She scrolls through the rest of the comments, then leaves the page. She eventually gets up and turns on the light. Before the light goes on, we see a silhouette behind her. It vanishes when the light goes on. Abby grabs some pajamas and leaves the room. As she leaves the room, we see the clock on the computer: 11:55 PM. She comes back in her pajamas and slips into bed. Her digital alarm clock reads. We hear an eerie BREATHING. Abby rolls on her back and opens her eyes. She looks up. Her eyes widen. She SCREAMS. We quickly cut to the alarm clock on her night stand. The SCREAMING abruptly stops right before blood splatters all over the clock. The clock read 12:00. BLACKOUT END TEASER ACT ONE INT. DINER- DAY SAM (mid twenties) and DEAN (late twenties) WINCHESTER sit in a booth. Dean is attempting to inhale a double cheeseburger with fries and a drink. Sam is on his laptop. DEAN (mouth full) Soo... you don't sleep... or eat? SAM (still staring at his computer) Nope. DEAN (disturbed) Dude, we seriously need to get your soul back. Pronto. SAM Well, find a way to get Crowley to give it up. Dean takes a monster bite out of his burger. DEAN Believe me. Working on it. Silence as Sam types and Dean shoves food into his face. SAM Hey, check this out. Sam turns his laptop around to face Dean. Dean leans in, still chewing. SAM (CONT'D) This girl was found in bed dead, throat slashed. There's no sign of a break in, so the police blame the parents. DEAN (mouth empty for once) Of course. But... SAM According to this article the parents couldn't have done it. Or rather, it's just not them... Their daughter was their whole world. Their only child. Their friends said that it's just something they would never do. DEAN So? Some parents go psycho. Doesn't necessarily mean it's our gig. (beat) Well... maybe. Dean sinks into deep thought. SAM I say we check it out. DEAN (absent minded) Sure. (beat) Hey, dude, can you give me a minute? SAM Yeah, sure. Dean gets up from the booth and walks outside. EXT. DINER PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS Dean takes out his cell and makes a call. We hear it ring, then... LISA Hey, this is Lisa. I'm not home right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye! BEEP. DEAN Hey, Lisa, look... I- I'm sorry about what happened. I- You're right, this... this life isn't for you. I just... I just wanted... tell Ben I'm sorry, and as for us... Dean sighs, then shuts his phone before going back into the diner. EXT. CRIME SCENE - DAY Dean and Sam exit their Impala decked out in suits and sunglasses. They approach one of the cops prowling around and flash their fake (but very legit looking) FBI badges. DEAN May we have a look around? COP Sure. He gets out of the way. Sam and Dean move aside the caution tape and enter the house. INT. CRIME SCENE HOUSE - CONTINUOUS Dean and Sam head for the bedroom. In the bedroom, there's caution tape everywhere, and blood all over the bed and night stand. The two brothers' eyes widen as they take it all in. DEAN Wow. This is... nasty. Sam doesn't have near the reaction that Dean has. He has no soul. He doesn't feel anything. He starts poking around undisturbed by the bloody bed. Dean moves with a little more reserve and discomfort. SAM So... what do you think could've done this? If not the parents? DEAN Vengeful spirit? SAM That's possible. DEAN (sarcastic) Great. It's research time! SAM Well... why don't we just start here? Look for something that could've triggered an attack? Like a... hex bag, Ouija board, pentagrams... They start poking around more. DEAN Hey, check her computer. Maybe she found some spell or somethin' there. Can't you find anything on the internet anymore? Sam walks over to Abby's desk and opens her laptop. Immediately the screen comes on to her Facebook page. SAM Nice... no password required. DEAN Finally something easy. Sam starts scrolling through the page. Then... SAM Uh oh. Take a look at this. Dean comes over and leans over Dean's shoulder. DEAN Dude, what is this? Facebook? SAM It's like MySpace. It's a social site. Dean is confused, and gives up understanding. Sam sees no hope. SAM (CONT'D) Anyway, take a look at this. They both read: "DON'T READ THIS! Sarah Sherman was killed in her sleep by her father. Her mother found her dead the next morning. Her body disappeared before the funeral. If you don't repost this on five other pages, she will slash your throat like her daddy did to her at midnight. You've been warned." They both stare open mouthed at the computer screen, then to the bloody bed, then back to the computer screen. DEAN You've got to be kidding me. That can't be it. SAM I hate these things. I usually ignore them. They both suddenly freeze and look back at the bloody bed. DEAN Let's do what it says... just to be safe. (turns back to screen) Then lets do some serious research on this Sarah Sherman. Sam turns back, too. SAM Um yeah... good idea. DEAN You go first, then I will. Sam is already typing. [ top ]

* * *

Script created with Final Draft by Final Draft, Inc. 


End file.
